


Story Help

by Writergrl9



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergrl9/pseuds/Writergrl9
Summary: Hi. I. Sorry to be writing this, but I was wondering if anyone could help me find a story. The story was posted recently and had very chapters. In the story Caroline is seeing Mikael’s ghost and this starts when Alaric has her in the classroom.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Story Help

Hi. I. Sorry to be writing this, but I was wondering if anyone could help me find a story. The story was posted recently and had very chapters. In the story Caroline is seeing Mikael’s ghost and this starts when Alaric has her in the classroom.


End file.
